1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiplayer gaming and more particularly to map generation in a multiplayer gaming environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiplayer video game is one which multiple players can concurrently play a game within the same gaming environment. While single player games which have dominated computer gaming pit a single player against one or more automated opponents engaging in pre-programmatic behavior, multiplayer games pit different individuals against one another, each being limited to dynamic, on the fly behavior limited by the power of human thinking. Multi-player games also often provide a game environment in which different players engage in allied competition against other players whether human or computer automated. In the latter instance, cooperative multiplayer gaming environments reflect a 21st century version of the role playing board games of the 20th century.
Technologically, multiplayer gaming environments can be supported within a single gaming console, or in a distributed fashion over a computer communications network. In fact, some relatively recent multiplayer gaming environments are supported by geographically remote players communicatively connected to one another over the Internet through gaming consoles, personal computers, smart phone, personal digital assistants, or any combination thereof. However, in all instances, the virtual world in which the multiple players interact must remain consistent for all players. Thus, a mapping of the virtual world remains of paramount importance in a multiplayer gaming environment.
Many multiplayer gaming environments provide for static mapping of the virtual world in which a mapping of the virtual world is pre-stored and portions of the mapping are retrieved for use by different players when required. Thus, over time, a persistent gamer can become familiar with the mapping so as to gain an unfair advantage over less familiar gamers and ultimately, reduce the challenge experienced by the persistent gamer resulting in boredom. Thus, to provide for a consistent gaming challenge, the static maps can be changed over time by the developer of the multiplayer gaming environment. Yet, the need to provide new static maps periodically also increases the initial and long-term development costs for new games.
Other multiplayer gaming environments provide for dynamic mapping of the virtual world in which a relevant portion of the virtual world is generated in real time or near real time. As such, a gamer no matter how seasoned can lack familiarity with the mapping of the virtual world. The computer processing required to generate the dynamic mapping and the network latencies resulting from distributing the dynamically generated mapping to different players over the Internet, however, is significant and can result in delays to the start of each game. Finally, both static and dynamic mapping methods do not permit any form of real-time adjustment, when necessary.
Of note, the topography and features of a dynamically generated map in a multi-player gaming environment can directly correlate to the ease or difficulty faced by a game player in the environment. It naturally follows, then, that a dynamic map of particular topography with particular features can present unwanted difficulty or, alternatively, unwanted simplicity to a player in the multi-player gaming environment. As another matter, a dynamic map of particular topography with particular features can present unwanted difficulty to one player in the multi-player gaming environment, while providing little challenge to another player in the multi-player gaming environment. As such, an unfair advantage can be provided to one player in the multi-player gaming environment to the detriment or disadvantage of another player in the multi-player gaming environment.